


Motor Inn

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The follow up to Episode 110.





	Motor Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The Motor Inn off the Turnpike had initially seemed like a good choice when he thought of driving for the second night in a row without any sleep – not to mention the three stooges trying to outdo each other imitating Barbra, but the room was too small, exact opposite of the one he had found Justin earlier that day. 

Brian was lying naked on the small bed, the yellow-white light washing over his body, complemented by the dark red roses of the bedspread.

Justin came out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his hips, and stood at the doorway for a second. Trying to capture this moment in his memory, he wished for a millionth time that he had his sketch-pad and pencils with him. 

“I still need some help, and you’ll have to work even harder to warm me up if you wait any longer,” Brian teased Justin with an inviting smile.

Justin slowly approached the foot of the bed, yanked the towel off his waist, and jumped on the bed. Neither of them noticed the small creaking sound that was coming from beneath them as Justin hungrily attacked Brian’s neck, licking and kissing with passion. Lost in the sensation, Brian moved his hands to Justin’s back, slowly trailing his fingernails lower towards his ass. Justin moaned with pleasure, and started to move his body upwards so that his hips were the same level as Brian’s face. Brian noticed what the teen was doing, so wasting no time, he lifted his upper body on his elbows, and reached for Justin’s cock. He gave a small yelp as Brian took him in his mouth, but fought hard not to push all the way in and tried to steady himself by holding on the headboard behind Brian’s back. Brian continued his teasing, but Justin was too excited. He kept pulling at the headboard and moving his hips a little faster.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing sound, and losing his balance Justin collapsed on Brian. The old bed had finally given in, the headboard was dislocated from its place, and the mattress had sunk into the middle of the frame.

“Did anyone hear a loud crash last night? It felt like someone broke though the walls or something” Emmett was surprisingly cheerful despite the early hour.

“No,” Brian and Justin replied almost simultaneously. 

“Maybe it was the sound coming from TV. You know ‘X-Men’ was on last night,” Michael stated, as if it was the world premier of some new movie.

“Well, next time we will make sure to find a place with thicker walls,” said Brian, thankful that Mikey’s obsession with comics came in handy for a change.


End file.
